1. Field of the Invention
The present invention consist of an “Adjustable sling as a support of internal organs or anatomical tissues” with a particular design and construction that provides the sling a maximum efficiency.
The design and configuration of the sling permits and facilitates its implantation in the patient's body, near the place to be treated, as an organ or anatomical tissue suspension or traction system minimizing the complications.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are in the market various elements, principally slings, which are positioned as a hammock to elevate or support organs to improve its functioning.
As an example there are the U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,160,/U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,727/U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,703.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,160 presents a “method for treating female urinary incontinence” that uses some hooks to anchor a sling to the tissue and special needles to position the hooks into the tissues.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,727 presents a “percutaneous device and method for treating urinary stress incontinence in women using a sub urethral tape” that uses special instruments to position a long sling from the vaginal wall to the abdominal wall.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,703 presents a “surgical instrument for treating female urinary incontinence” that uses special needles to place a long sling from the vaginal wall to the abdominal wall.
In all precedents the slings that support an anatomical tissue or organ need special instruments to be placed, such as threads, needles, or hooks, to place and maintain the sling in right position.